Le destin de Pandore
by Thanatos-Sama
Summary: pandore face à son destin


Le destin de Pandore ~ Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise soirée

Dans un petit village enneigé, alors que la nuit tombait, des hurlements résonnaient.

Villageois : Attrapez-là ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle s'enfuit !

Une fille de 12 ans courut de toutes ses forces à travers le village, renversant les passants. Trébuchant dans son élan sur une dalle mal posée sur le sol, les villageois, fourches et flambeaux en main la rattrapèrent et l'encerclèrent.

Villageois : Sorcière ! Sorcière ! Qu'on la brûle !

Le boucher du village s'avança. Il tenait un gros couteau dans une main et dit d'un ton grave : Pandore... Le bûcher t'attend. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire.

La fillette apeurée et essoufflée : Je n'ai rien fait ! Laissez moi partir ! Je vous en supplie !

Un paysan : Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait ! Tu as tué toute TA famille ! Sans même toucher les victimes en plus ! Non seulement tu es une criminelle mais tu es aussi une sorcière !

Pandore : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont morts tous seul !

Le paysan s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux : Allez ! Au bûcher !

Le paysan la traîna vers la place du village, suivit de tous les villageois.

Le ciel s'assombrit et l'air devint glacial. Les villageois prirent alors peur.

Un villageois en criant : Arrête !

Le boucher : Tu essaye de nous faire peur c'est ça ?!

Pandore : Mais c'est pas moi ! Aïe !

Ils arrivèrent à la place du village. Il y avait une fontaine gelée, des commerces et une petite église. Au centre en face de l'église se trouvait un poteau avec des bûches amoncelées autour.

Les villageois : Mort à la sorcière ! Assassin ! Qu'on la brûle vivante !

Pandore, se sentant impuissant, commença à pleurer. Un prêtre sortit de l'église et monta sur le bûcher où Pandore se faisait attacher par le forgeron.

Le prêtre à Pandore : Tu es corrompue Pandore. Soumets toi à l'église et à Dieu et peut-être que l'on t'épargnera. Avoues tes pêchés et tu seras protégées par l'église. Ignore les démons et nous te pardonnerons.

Pandore : Mais je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Croyez moi !

Le prêtre au villageois : Pandore est corrompue et refuse de se soumettre ! Que par ces flammes, son âme se purifie !

Il descendit du bûcher et le boucher s'approcha avec un flambeaux, l'abaissa et le feu prit.

Pandore : *C'est fini... Je vais mourir... Papa... Maman... J'arrive...*

Les villageois, surexcités : Crève ! Sorcière ! Meurtrière !

Les flammes grandirent et la chaleur commençait à devenir insupportable. Le prêtre criait des prières que Pandore ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Le destin de Pandore ~ Chapitre 2 : In-Extremis

Pandore : *C'est la fin...*

Pandore pleura alors toutes les larmes de son corps. La foule, toujours très excitées, l'observait avec jubilation. Un homme arriva derrière eux.

L'homme avec une voix qui surpasse les cris mais calmement : Relâchez là et retournez à vos activités.

Le boucher : Mais t'es qui toi ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?!

Pandore, qui commençait à suffoquer, observa la scène. L'homme avait de longs cheveux argentés, était grand et portait des vêtements digne d'un roi.

L'homme : Je représente la loi sur cette Terre.

Le paysan : Pourquoi ? Tu es juge ? Un roi ? Un seigneur ? On ne te connait pas. Alors dégage !

L'homme : Vous rejetez mon autorité ?

Le ciel s'assombrit et un vent violent éteignit les flammes. Pandore, somnolente et en larme, ressentit de la gratitude mais aussi de l'intrigue pour cet homme.

Un villageois : C'est un sorcier ! Attrapez le !

Le villageois courut en direction de l'homme avec une fourche pointé vers le sorcier.

L'homme : Pfff... C'est inutile ! Sachez que je me nomme Thanatos et que je suis le dieu de la Mort !

Un éclair violet suivit d'un bruit semblable à une violente explosion surgit de nul part et frappa le villageois qui fit un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres avant de s'écraser violemment et lourdement sur le sol verglacé. Les habitants restèrent figés, stupéfaits, tandis que Pandore essayait de profiter de la diversion pour défaire ses liens. Mais rien à faire, les cordes étaient solides.

Le forgeron : Que lui as-tu fait ?!

Thanatos : Pfff... On peut dire que j'ai détruit son âme. Je suis un dieu ! Libérez Pandore et je vous épargnerai.

Le prêtre : Il n'y a qu'un seul dieu en ce monde ! Tu es un fou ! Quelle hérésie ! Attrapez le et qu'on le mette au bûcher avec Pandore !

Une dizaine de villageois, armé de fourches ou d'épées sautèrent sur Thanatos.

Thanatos : Vous n'écoutez rien... Les humains ne changerons décidément jamais ! Mourez pour avoir osé défier un dieu !

Un dizaine d'éclairs violets suivit de bruits d'explosion s'abatèrent sur chacun des agresseurs. Tous volèrent et tombèrent violemment au sol après un vol plané. Thanatos riait.

Thanatos : Pauvres fous !

Il s'approcha de la bûche mais les villageois qui restaient s'interposaient.

Villageois : Tu ne passeras pas ! Il faudra nous passer sur le corps !

Thanatos : Très bien... "TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE" !

Une explosion plus forte retentit et une lumière violette aveuglante englobait les villageois résistants. Ils furent instantanément déchirés par l'attaque. Il ne restait plus grand chose de leur corps. Une vraie boucherie. Seul le prêtre, abasourdit, restait débout, choqué. Thanatos passa à côté du prêtre, immobile, monta sur le bûcher et libéra Pandore, choquée elle aussi par le destin de ces malheureux villageois. Elle fut cependant contente d'être libérée.

Pandore : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Thanatos : Chut ! D'abord partons d'ici. Prends ma main.

Pandore hésita une seconde et finit par prendre la main tendue du dieu.

Thanatos : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Pandore ne se fit pas prier et ferma les yeux. Un claquement et un courant d'air plus tard Pandore ouvrit les yeux. Le décors avait changé. La place du village avait laissé place à une immense prairie. Un temple se tenait au fond. L'air froid avait disparu et était devenu bon.

Thanatos : Bienvenue à Elysion, Pandore. Ici ne peuvent venir que les âmes d'humains d'une extrême pureté. C'est le paradis !

Pandore : Mais... Je suis morte ?

Thanatos : Non. Mais tu as un grand pouvoir en toi. Tu es capable de grandes choses !

Pandore : Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! Vous le savez non ?

Thanatos : Tu n'es pas une sorcière. Mais tu es élue par Hadès pour devenir celle qui régnera sur ses armées.

Pandore : Quoi ?! Je n'ai que 12 ans ! Je ne peux pas diriger une armée ! Puis... qui est Hadès ?!

Thanatos : Pfff... Vous les humains... Vous avez tout oublié depuis que la Grèce Antique a disparu.

Pandore : La Grèce quoi ...?

Thanatos : Les Hommes ont oublié qui sont les dieux. A l'époque, ils étaient craints ! Nous étions puissants et respectés ! Mais depuis la chute de l'Empire Romain et de la Grèce, nous avons été oubliés. Depuis, les humains se livrent des guerres sans merci. Pêchent sans orgueil. La Terre est devenue pourri... La preuve ! Toi même tu as failli être brûlée vive par ces villageois ! Hadès est le dieu qui règne aux Enfers.

Pandore : Mais... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Thanatos : C'est très simple... Que tu diriges les 108 Spectres d'Hadès afin qu'il puisse purifier et régner sur ce monde !

Le destin de Pandore ~ Chapitre 5 : Un bon souvenir

La pièce était très sombre et poussiéreuse. C'était une grande pièce avec plusieurs tables rondes entourées de chaises. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un bar avec des bouteilles d'alcool posées sur des étagères.

Pandore, pas très rassurée par le lieu, tenta de reculer. Mais Rhadamenthe ne bougea pas et contemplait la salle l'air émerveillé. Ce lieu avait l'air de lui plaire. Il avait le visage d'un garçon ayant trouvé son bonheur.

- Ça va être super ici ! Une grande maison pour nous tout seul ! dit joyeusement Rhadamenthe. On pourrait rester ici papa !

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Rhada, lui répondit Alexander. On reste pour la nuit uniquement. Je n'aime pas ce village. Il y a plein de mort dehors.

- Et toi Pandore ? T'en penses quoi ? dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Pandore ?

Pandore ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait l'air horrifiée. Comme si elle avait vu un monstre qui pourrait la dévorer en une seule bouchée. Elle essaya de prononcer des mots mais rien à faire. Elle était tellement pétrifiée que seuls ces lèvres bougeaient sans sortir un son. Enfin, elle eu le réflexe de pointer le dos d'Alexander avec son doigt.

- Pourquoi tu me montre mon père ? s'étonna le jeune Rhadamenthe.

Alors qu'Alexander était trop occuper à lire ce qui semblait être une carte, Rhadamenthe compris ce qui terrifiait à ce point Pandore. Une grosse araignée velue grimpait le dos de son père. Elle était de la taille d'une pomme.

- Papa ! Ne bouge papa ! s'exclama Rhadamenthe.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Alexander un peu inquiet.

- Il... Il y a une grosse araignée sur ton dos ! répondit le jeune garçon en attrapant un balai.

Il s'approcha prudemment de son père avec un visage de peur et de dégoût. Arrivé à peu près à cinquante centimètres de l'araignée, il leva le balai et frappa de toutes ses forces sur le dos de son père. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber l'araignée au sol et de provoquer une horrible douleur à son père qui poussa un cri strident. Le monstre s'enfuit alors dans le plancher.

- Mais ça ne va pas ? cria Alexander.

- Désolé, répondit Rhadamenthe.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer Ivona accompagnée d'une tempête de neige. Tous les papiers accumulés sur les tables s'envolèrent. Ivona entra avec le cocher puis ferma la porte.

- Quelle horreur cette tempête ! dit Ivona. Nous allons devoir rester ici pour la nuit. Interdiction de sortir Rhada. Compris ?

Le fils hocha la tête. Pandore se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question mais elle fut coupée par le cocher.

- C'est moisie ici ! Même pas un gueux voudrait dormir ici ! C'est immonde !

- Oh taisez-vous un peu Marc, dit Ivona. Si vous aviez accepté de partir de suite, on serait déjà loin !

- Ou déjà mort... marmonna le cocher.

- Demain on repartira Marc, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Alexander.

- D'accord. Moi je vais chercher de quoi manger !

Marc et Ivona se dirigèrent vers la cuisine tandis qu'Alexander essayait d'allumer la cheminée. Rhadamenthe retira la couverture et se dirige vers le salon. Pandore, pas très rassurée, décida de le suivre. Elle découvrit un vieux salon qui à l'époque devait être très luxueux. Sur la droite se trouvait une grande cheminée en pierre. Au centre il y avait une grande table de banquet.

- C'est grandiose ! dit Rhadamenthe très enthousiaste.

Pandore se rappela soudainement un peu de cette pièce. Il y a quatre ans elle avait fêté son anniversaire ici même. Sauf que la salle était beaucoup plus accueillante. C'était une époque beaucoup plus heureuse. Toute sa famille, ses amies, la bourgeoisie et même les villageois étaient présents et heureux. Tout était d'une pure clarté. Il y avait des insignes en tissus de couleurs rouge et or. Ça sentait bon la nourriture. Le poulet grillé. Tout le monde riait et chantait.

En se remémorant ces souvenirs, Pandore se sentit triste. Elle se sentait seule. Rhadamenthe le voyait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Rhadamenthe sur un ton de compassion.

- Rien... répondit Pandore en séchant ses larmes.

- Je suis ton ami ! Alors raconte moi !

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Pandore accepta. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un divan et elle lui raconta ce souvenir.

- Je comprends que ça te mette dans cet état, dit Rhadamenthe. Dans mon château il y a souvent des fêtes comme celle que tu racontes. Mais c'est beaucoup plus cérémonieux et ennuyeux...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Mais Pandore se sentit cependant heureuse d'être écoutée.

- A table ! s'exclama gaiement la mère.

- Allons manger dit Pandore avec un large sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. La table était remplie de fruits et légumes. Pandore se sentit très à l'aise avec ces gens et était contente de pouvoir manger à sa faim. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'a plus autant manger.

- Alors Pandore, dit Alexander après avoir fini le repas alors qu'Ivona débarrassait la table et Marc chercha le café. Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu toute seule dans ce petit village ?

- Je... hésita Pandore. J'habite ici depuis toujours. Ma famille habite dans cette région depuis des siècles. Je m'appelle Pandore Valerianus.

- Valerianus ? dit le père très surpris. Tu es de la famille Valerianus ? Très enchanté Lady Pandore. J'ai appris il y a quelques jours ce qui est arrivé à ta famille. J'en suis désolé. C'est vraiment horrible. J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs enquêteurs sur le terrain mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Aucun indice.

- Vous avez l'air de connaitre mon père ? demanda Pandore.

- J'étais un grand ami de ton père. On se voyait rarement mais nos relations était excellente. Je me rappelle qu'il y a dix ans nous avions combattu ensemble face aux anglais. Et nous avions réussi ! Depuis ce jour nous sommes resté alliés. On devait se revoir la semaine prochaine.

- Et que faites-vous ici monsieur ?

- J'ai décidé de venir plus tôt pour les obsèques mais il paraît que les corps ont disparus...

- O... Oui..., dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Il commence à se faire tard. On devrait aller se coucher. J'ai préparé des lits pour vous les enfants. A l'étage.

Les enfants se levèrent et partirent vers la chambre.

- Bonne nuit les enfants ! dit Alexander.

- Bonne nuit papa ! répondit Rhadamenthe.

- Bonne nuit monsieur ! dit Pandore.

- Appelles moi Alexander ! dit-il en souriant.

Pandore se coucha dans son lit, souhaita une bonne nuit à son nouvel ami et s'endormit.

- Qu'on la pende ! Sorcière ! Soit maudis !

- Tu as tué toute ta famille. Que Dieu te pardonne.

Elle se retrouva sans savoir comment, attachée à une bûche qui s'enflamma.

- Vermines mourrez tous !

Des éclairs violettes jaillirent et s'abattent sur des villageois. Pandore se trouva alors dans un champs.

- Ta mission est de retrouver Hadès. Il a le même âge que toi ! Il a le coeur le plus pur au monde !

- La vie éternelle !

- Prends ce collier et remets le à celui que tu désigneras réceptacle d'Hadès !

- Une guerre sainte va commencer !

- Athéna est notre ennemi !

Une grosse araignée grimpa sur sa jambe et la mordit !

Pandore cria de toutes ses forces en se réveillant. Elle était tout en sueur en respirait comme si elle avait couru des kilomètres.

- Ça va ? demanda Rhadamenthe. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui mais ça va ne t'inquiètes pas... répondit-elle le coeur battant à tout rompre.

- D'accord... il se recoucha et s'endormit.

Pandore se demandait si c'était lui le réceptacle d'Hadès. Il était doux et bon comme un dieu à ses yeux. Mais Thanatos avait dit qu'il habitait vers Paris. Elle avait le temps pour voir ça de toute façon. La guerre ne commencera que dans quelques années après tout.

Elle fixa Rhadamenthe.

- C'est toi Hadès ? chuchota-elle en faisant en sorte qu'il n'entende pas.

Elle attendit un signe ou quelque chose mais rien ne se passa. Elle décida au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de s'endormir à nouveau.

Le destin de pandore ~ Chapitre 7 : Buisson médical

Le carrosse fonça à toute allure, sur les chemins sinueux et dangereux de la montagne. Les chevaux haletaient tellement fort qu'on pourrait penser qu'ils souffrent le martyre et que si ça continuait, ils mourraient... Pandore, très déterminée à retrouver le réceptacle d'Hadès, était très concentrée. Une seule erreur, et le chariot tombait dans le ravin dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Rhadamenthe, quant à lui, souffrait en silence. La douleur provenant de sa poitrine lui donnant l'impression d'être écrasé sous un rocher de trois cent tonnes. Cependant, il fit mine de ne pas se plaindre afin de ne pas inquiéter Pandore. Le chemin était raide et parsemé de pierres et de cailloux qui pouvaient à tout le moment faire fracasser les roues du chariot.

Trois heures de course effreinée plus tard, la route fut moins raide et plus grande. Pandore décida de s'arrêter dans une clairière le temps de faire une pause. Elle attela les chevaux près d'un point d'eau et alla voir comment allait Rhadamenthe. Elle ouvrit la porte du carrosse et vit Rhadamenthe mal en point. Elle décida de monter dans le chariot et s'assoit à coté de son transpirait beaucoup et gémissait de douleur. Pandore posa sa main sur son front brûlant et constata qu'il avait beaucoup de fièvre.

- Rhadamenthe, dit Pandore plus inquiète que jamais, ça va aller... Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Elle descendit, prit son sac et se mit à la recherche d'un point d'eau. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus il faisait sombre. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux dans ces bois.

Pandore se souvint qu'il y a quelques années, elle chassait ici avec son père. Ils ramenaient souvent de jolis trophées. Elle avait même réussi à tuer un ours, un vrai exploit !

Plus elle avançait, plus il faisait frai et moins l'ambiance était rassurante... Mais elle ne tarda pas a entendre le bruit d'un petit ruissellement d'eau. Heureuse d'entendre enfin ce bruit, elle se mit à courir vers la direction d'où venait le bruit. Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta net et vit un petit ruisseau. Elle s'approcha et sourit, contente d'être arrivée à son objectif. Pandore ouvrit son sac et en sortit une gourde. Elle plongea la gourde dans le ruisseau et après l'avoir remplit d'eau, se penche pour boire un peu. Ce fut le bonheur. Enfin un peu d'eau pour se rafraîchir et se débarbouiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle se releva et songea à partir. Mais elle vit au loin, de l'autre coté du ruisseau, un buisson qu'elle reconnut parfaitement. On l'appelait le buisson médica. Son père lui racontait que les fruits de ce buisson avait le pouvoir de guérison. Ils pouvaient guérir de toutes les maladies et de toutes sorte de blessures, même magique.

Pensant à Rhadamenthe et à sa blessure qui risquait de le tuer, elle traversa le ruisseau et se dirigea vers ces fameux buissons. Elle cueillit les fruits rouges qui ressemblaient fortement à des baies, espérant que ce que lui racontait son père était vrai.

Après avoir remplit son sac, elle rebroussa chemin et retourna au chariot. Il y avait un troisième cheval près du chariot qui n'était pas à elle. Il y avait quelqu'un qui est arrivé entre temps. Mais qui ? Elle va au chariot et vit assis à coté de Rhadamenthe un jeune homme, plus âgé. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs et le teint assez pâle. Il était habillé d'une vieille veste bleue marine et d'un pantalon noir bien miteux. Il donnait à Rhadamenthe des fruits médica. Rhadamenthe avait l'air à moitié assommé.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

- Peu importe qui je suis, répondit-il. Je passais par là et j'ai vu le carrosse qui avait l'air abandonné. Je suis venu voir et j'ai vu ce pauvre garçon gravement blesser en train d'agoniser... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu...

Pandore l'observa. Elle lui était reconnaissent d'avoir sauver son ami mais gardait méfiance...

- Mais vous vous appelez comment ? Je tiens à le savoir ! insista-t-elle.

- Mon nom est Minos, répondit-il.

- Minos ? C'est de quelle origine ça ?

Minos sorti du carrosse et grimpa sur son cheval.

- Peu importe, répondit Minos. L'important c'est que votre ami soit guéri. Il lui faut du repos maintenant. Désolé mais je dois y aller.

Avant que Pandore ne puisse réagir, Minos grimpa sur le cheval et lui donna un coup de cravache. L'animal se mit à galoper à toute vitesse. Elle le regarda partir. Minos étant hors de vu, elle se retourna et observa Rhadamenthe qui dormait paisiblement. Le fruit médica avait l'air de fonctionner.

Elle s'avança vers Rhadamenthe et lui mit une couverture. Puis elle ferma la porte avant de remonter à l'avant du carrosse. Ils devaient absolument quitter la montagne et la forêt avant que la nuit tombe.

Le carrosse se remit en route à tout allure...


End file.
